Love and Hate
by MusicLover765
Summary: 15 years in the future and Cece and Gunther are married! The gang's high school reunion has arrived, what happens when an unexpected change in plans at the reunion causes major trouble!sorry, summary sucks!
1. Introduction

**I've had this idea in my head for quite a while, and I just had to post it :)**

**I do not own Shake It Up or the characters sdly :/**

**Excuse me if I make any mistakes **

**If it sucks, then sorry :/ Please be nice! :)**

**I hope you like it! :)**

Cece's POV:

_I was applying my makeup when I heard a loud knock on the door, "Cece, hurry up, it's almost time," Rocky said a little too excitedly. "Alright Rocky, I'm almost done!" I finished applying my lipgloss. I stood up, gazing at myself and my elegant dress, but I felt a little nervous. My dad opened the door to my dressing room, and held out his hand. "You look lovely Cecelia" he said sweetly to me. I smiled, "Thanks daddy," and I took his hand, and we linked our arms together and walked out. We walked to the main room, and everyone turned their heads towards us, while I was gazing at my true love, across the aisle, and our eyes were glued to eachother. I heard the bridal march beginning, cuing us to walk down the aisle- at a steady pace. __**She looks so beautiful... **__I somehow heard him say in my mind. __**He's so handsome... :)**__ I thought to myself. I finally reached the end of the aisle, and my dad wouldn't let go of my arm. "Dad, you can let go now," It took a minute, but he finally let go. "I'm sorry Cecelia, these moments in life are just hard for a father to accept," My father smiled at me, and I hugged him before he took his seat next to my mom and Flynn. I walked up the platform and turned towards him, the one who took swept me off my feet. The priest (or whtever their clled in a wedding :3) began speaking, and we did all the rituals, and finally the big moment came. "__Do you Gunther Hessenheffer, take Cecelia Jones to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Gunther said calmly in his thick accent, and he smiled at me. "__"__Do you Cecelia Jones, take Gunther Hessenheffer to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" I said proudly, giving Gunther my best smile, and we held hands. "Now I pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said smiling. Gunther and I leaned in, and our lips connected. Although we had kissed many times before this day, this one felt different- in a good way, sparks everywhere!. We were now officially husband and wife. This was a kiss between my husband and I, not between my boyfriend and I. When we pulled apart, everyone was cheering and Gunther and I felt magical, and he swept me off my feet and kissed me again. _

I suddenly woke up to my screeching alarm clock, ending my dream. I turned around, and trying to wake up Gunther, who was clearly dreaming too. "Hmmm, yes?"

"Come on, we have to get to work..."

"One condition"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me.."

"Gladly," Cece said leaning towards her husband and kissed him.

"Okay, I'm up now" Gunther said climbing out of the bed, and started getting dressed in his suit and Cece a dress and heels.

"You know, our 4 year anniversary is coming up next week," Cece said to her husband while applying her makeup (extra info- Gunther and Cece got married at 24 years old, they're 28 currently, and 25 years had passed since they were 13-in the story).

"I know Cece, I have it all planned, dont worry" Gunther replied, putting on a tie.

_*They get in the car and go to their work- G&C designs -they have their own fashion line :D .* _

Gunther was going through the mail before going to work, and his eyes suddenly opened widely.

"What happened?" I asked Gunther, walking towards him.

"Our high school reunion is next week, should we go?"

"I don't know, our anniversary is next week...I'll think about it..."

Then I turned around, getting back to work.

Hours had passed, and we got back home exhausted, landing on the couch. My feet were hurting and my eyes were heavy.

We were quiet for a while until Gunther spoke up.

"So, are we going to go to the reunion?"

"Uh,...sure, I guess...we can see our friends there and stuff..." I replied.

"Okay, what about our anniversary?" Gunther asked.

"Um, we can do something in Chicago when the reunion's over..."

"Fine, lets get to bed, I'm so tired.." Gunther got up and held out his hand to me, and I gladly took it and stood up.

*One week passes, and they're getting ready for the reunion*

Cece: I can't weit to see Rocky!"

"I know, it's hard to see them since we live in New York," Gunther says smirking

"Got that right, I'm so excited!" Cece says smiling.

*At the reunion*

I entered the large room, and immediately started looking for Rocky.

"Cece?"

"Rocky?"

We were face-to-face eachother and hugged eachother.

"Whats up chicas?" Deuce said to them, and kissed Rocky's cheek.

"Ah, same old Deuce" I said jokingly.

"Hey, he's my same old Deuce," Rocky said, leaning towards Deuce and kissed him, her wedding ring sparkling. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I suddenly felt a hand slide on my hand...

C: _It's so not Gunther..._

**Sorry it was so short guys, the next one will be longer (i hope :P)**

**5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter** **:)**

**Who was it? What will happen? **

**You know what to do, click that review button!**

**Violence in next chapters**

**P.S. Hope this wasn't too corny or anything xD**_  
><em> 


	2. The Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the nice awesome reviews, they made me happy :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, don't ya agree? :P **

**Sorry for any mistakes and hope you like this chapter!**

**Cece's POV: **

C: _That's so not Gunther…. –_I thought as I felt a cold hand slide onto mine, chills rushing up my spine…

"Cece!" I heard a familiar voice say, happy to see me obviously. I turned around to see...Frankie? I haven't seen him since we broke up in high school, and he's happy to see me? Weird…

"Frankie! How ya doin?" I said, giving him a quick hug.

"Fine, and you? You look great!" He said sweetly.

"Why thank you, and you don't look bad yourself," I said, giving him a smile.

"So, what do you do now?"

"Gunther and I have our own fashion line in New York, and you?"

"I sell motorcycles at the local DMV, and just got a promotion"

"Good for you!"

"Thanks, I'll be over there (**points at the other side of the room**) so you can talk to your friend…" He smiled and walked over to a group of his old friends.

"Hmmm, that was weird…" Rocky said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just that you guys broke up in high school and he's suddenly nice and stuff,"

"He matured Rocky, everybody has in here,"

"Except you!" Rocky exclaimed giggling.

"Oh really?" I said playfully.

"Yes really!"Rocky said giggling more for some reason. Same old Rocky….

"Ah, memories" I said smiling and giving Rocky a hug.

**Gunther's POV:**

I was talking to Tinka as Cece and Rocky were talking, then at the corner of my eye I saw…I saw Frankie….I turned my head towards them and it was him…and he put his hand on Cece's hand…didn't they break up in high school?

"Excuse me Tinka, I'll be right back," I told Tinka.

"Alrighty then, but hurry back, I want to hear more about your fashion line," She said. I quickly walked away and casually sat at a table near them drinking water, keeping my eye on them….

After some chit-chat, he left and Cece and Rocky were talking again, smiling, and hugging eachother. _Aaaaaw, memories… :)_

I got up and walked towards Cece and Rocky, joining their conversation.

"Hello baybeez!"

"Hey Gunther!" Cece and Rocky said at the same time. They looked at eachother and started giggling. I couldn't help but smile at the two besties.

"So, was that Frankie you were talking to earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering" I said, taking a sip from my water glass.

_C: Weird…._

**LATER THAT NIGHT…..**

**Gunther's POV:**

Cece and Rocky had been talking to different people throughout the night, but I never left Cece's side. People were actually shocked to find out that we had been married for four years.

"I thought you were gonna marry one of the populars from high school or something" One of our old classmates said to Cece.

"Well, Gunther's my hottie," she said smiling and we both leaned in and kissed eachother. All the girls said, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww." And I heard someguys say, "Get a room!" But I didn't care about them.

**A LITTLE LATER THAT NIGHT**

Cece and I were sitting at a table drinking some wine when Frankie came over to the table. He was a little more awkward than earlier, but I didn't pay attention to that.

"So Cece, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Um, can I take you to dinner? You know, so we can get to know each other better,"

"Um, sure, that would be nice…"

_G: Oh hell no!_

"Uh, can you excuse us for a moment Frankie," I said, gently pulling Cece off her chair and we waled into a spare room.

"Whats wrong Gunther?"

"I don't want you to go with him to dinner with him" I said sternly.

"But I want to, and I will. Were all adults here, and I trust him,"

"But I don't."

"What are you, my dad?"

"No, I'm your husband, and I'm trying to do what's best for you. I didn't trust him the moment he put your hand on yours"

"Wait…were you spying on me earler?"

"I was just keeping an eye on you because that's what husbands do, we make sure our wife is okay,"

"Well, I'm going to dinner with him whether you like it or not,"

"Cece, I don't think he's gonna be taking you to dinner, this late at night? I mean, really? Common sense." I said.

"Are you saying I don't have any common sense? Okay, bye Gunther, I'll meet you back at the hotel when dinner is over…" Cece quickly stepped out of the room and to the main room. I quickly ran to the main room , and they vanished.

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Please review!**

**At least 5 reviews (but more are accepted ;D), and I'll post the next chapter.**


	3. Finding Cece

Chapter 3

I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been super busy with school and all (they even gave me homework on the weekend -_- ) Well, anyways….

I don't own shake it up

If little kids are reading this, I advise you to exit from this story, this chapter has older content

Well, here's the chapter!

**Cece's POV: **

_C: Why doesn't Gunther trust Frankie? I do, and Gunther trusts me…right?_

Frankie and I are in his car driving on the road, the radio turned up. Something smelled weird….is it me? No, of course not! Well, I shouldn't pay attention to the smell.

"Frankie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're driving a little oddly," He keeps swerving left and right a little….He's probably just tired I guess…

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," I saw an odd glint In his eyes….weird…

**Gunther's POV: **

"Follow that car!" I told the cab guy.

"Yes sir!"

We followed them for the longest time, and why didn't I take my car? I didn't want them to see me….

Theres just something not right about Frankie…I can sense it, but apparently my own wife can't…. **sigh**

**Cece's POV:**

We drove for a while and then we finally pulled up at a motel…..what the hell is he planning to do? Or maybe he's not going to do anything…maybe theres a resturant in the motel…..stupid!

He helped me out of the car, and asked me to wait outside while he went to the front desk. I saw him slide a key into his pocket…*DANGER! DANGER!* (cece's common sense saying to her). That's it, I gotta get out of here! I stood up and bolted towards the car. Shit! I don't have the key! Wait…I think I remember how to hotwire (or whatever its called) a car…don't ask how I know. I hopped into the drivers seat, but as I looked back at the front desk, I see Frankie turn his head towards me and runs out the door to me! I started trying to finish hotwiring the engine, but suddenly he grasped his arms around my waist tightly and pulled me out of the car. I screamed, and a brick was thudded against my skull forcefully, and I blacked out…..

**So sorry it's soooo short!**

**I will be uploading the next chapter tomorrow **

**Please review!**

**Follow me on Twitter MusicLover753 **

**Peace out! =)**


	4. Author's Note

I'M SOOOO SOOO SORRY YOU GUYS FOR THE DELAY! My computer crashed and it finally got fixed, but it deleted chapter 3 .. So I will have to do it again. Again, so sorry! Hopefully chapter 4 will be uploaded in a day or so.

Follow me on Twitter MusicLover753

Peace!


	5. Hoping for a Miracle

**Hey guys! As you all know, I'm really behind in this story….**

**I am soooo sorry about that. I kept forgetting to update because school and work at home. Then I finally got some free-time. I hope you guys all like it!**

**Warning: Violence, rape, and sexual content included in this chapter**

**I do not own Shake It Up **

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up dizzy in a haze, I couldn't quite make out where I was or what was happening. My head hurts like crazy and I feel so alone. All I want is to be wrapped in Gunther's arms, safe and sound in our bed or on the couch.

Eventually I gain back my vision and I find myself laying on a bed chained to the railings. _Oh. My. God. What the hell is happening?_ I see Frankie walk into the room…

"Well, look who's up now…"

"Frankie…what's going on…."  
>"Oh, nothing you have to worry about…" Then he smirked in a dark way….<p>

Frankie climbed on the bed and forcefully started kissing me. I tried to pull away from his grasp but he was too strong…..why did everything go so wrong?

I tried screaming, but Frankie stuffed my mouth with a cloth then put another cloth over my mouth…  
>"That'll do it…." Then he grinned evilly.<p>

Frankie started tearing my clothes off revealing my lingerie bra and underwear. He tore those off too and started feeling my body….I felt to helpless. He removed his clothes and started have you-know-what with me. It was so hard trying to ignore the pain and force with his you-know-what inside of me…..My eyes were swelling up with tears of pain and sadness….._I wish I would've listened to Gunther….._

Frankie was doing all this to me and I couldn't do anything about it…all I can do is hope for a miracle and pray….

**Gunther's POV:**

_I'm coming Cece! _ I followed Frankie's car to the parking lot of a motel and thank goodness I did. I got out of my car and rushed up the steps to the door. I tried turning the knob and of course, it's locked. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I stood back a little, kicked the door with one leg, and the door flew open. I walked inside listening if anybody was there. I heard a faint voice, someone trying to scream, but not able to. I followed it into one of the other rooms in the motel room, and there….my wife, chained to the railing, cloth in her mouth, scared and helpless (not for long)…and Frankie raping her….I see blood on the bedspread…..someone's gonna die tonight….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CECE!" I exploded.  
>Frankie quickly jerked his head around so he could see me, but I took him off the bed and slammed him into the ground. I started hitting him like crazy out of hate, anger, and fury. It became a pattern after a while: hit, punch, kick, kick, punch, combo. After a while of beating his ass, he became unconscious. As soon as he did, I released Cece from the chaining and bed and quickly called the police. I took one of his shirts and put it on her and covered her up with my jacket.<p>

The police arrived after a couple minutes, and at that moment Cece and I were walking out of the room. Cece was limping a little, but I was holding her close to me. She was holding onto me and cried in my shirt. I held her close and kissed her forehead.

We had a moment to ourselves right before the sirens came.


End file.
